Noise is unwanted sound. Sound is transmitted by pressure variations in air from its source to the surroundings. Many sounds or noises encountered in daily life are from roadways, aircraft and mechanical equipment. One way to mitigate noise from roadways is by constructing a noise abatement wall system between roadways and living areas. One way to mitigate noise from mechanical equipment is by constructing the noise abatement wall system to surround the mechanical equipment.
It is well known in the industry to construct a noise abatement wall system that surrounds the mechanical equipment, for instance, an evaporative cooling unit, to mitigate noise generated by it. Sometimes such a noise abatement wall system is a stand-alone structure that is set apart from the evaporative cooling unit at a selected distance and is constructed at the location of the evaporative cooling unit. Such a noise abatement wall system might require a separate foundation on which the noise abatement wall rests or might require partially-buried support posts onto which individual noise abatement walls are secured. As a result, much effort is required at the construction or set-up site of the evaporative cooling unit to construct the noise abatement wall system.
It would be beneficial to provide a noise abatement wall and a noise abatement wall system in which noise abatement walls were constructed at the factory and thereafter delivered to the construction or set-up site of the evaporative cooling unit to assemble the noise abatement wall system. It would be advantageous if the noise abatement walls could be secured to the evaporative cooling unit itself after its construction or set-up in the field. The present invention provides this benefit and this advantage.